


thought storage and drabbles!

by ThatOneChillPerson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluffy, I will go down with these ships, M/M, Short, bored, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChillPerson/pseuds/ThatOneChillPerson
Summary: Whatever is ship is my hyperfixation, I'm gonna write it here. Ngl, these will be very short stuff. 'm doing this bc I'm boredThese also include some background info for my books!
Relationships: FoolishG/Georgenotfound, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

These are just very short dribbles of rare pairs I'm fixated on currently. Might be a lot of Techschlatt and Schlattbur, who knows. I have no clue what to do with this book lmao. You can request if you'd like, but I don't suggest it. I'll proba just write ur request but slightly lengthen it.


	2. Battles (Techno/Schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got carried away. i swear there's romance lmao

**3rd POV**

Schlatt giggled as Techno peppered his neck with light kisses, his ram ears flicking endearingly at the affection. He was straddling Techno, who rested on his throne reading an ancient book, the pages quietly crinkling each turn of the page. Schlatt was braiding Techno's long pink hair and occasionally petted the piglin's ears. Humming contentedly, they both savor and treasured these kind of moments. They knew they wouldn't, that they _shouldn't_ work out, but they were so entranced with each other. They were both sirens, and the other was singing their favorite songs, luring, beckoning them in to _love_ each other without caution. To _trust_ the other with no suspicion, despite their past.

The moonlight illuminated them in a soft spotlight. They were the main characters, hidden away, thriving in the dark and unknown void few people knew, nor dared to traverse, monsters around every corner, too frightening to face if you haven't been through them and so much worse. Schlatt and Techno, together, were wrestling one of the most terrifying ones; love. It could do so much damage to so many people, capable of breaking down the toughest and strongest. All skills of strength was off. It was a battle of mind, caution, and bravery. Reigning in this beast was a two person job, and Techno and Schlatt were up for it, risking their weakest points for each other, simply because they knew that the other would do the same. The beast wasn't an enormous, mysterious monster anymore, too scary to endure. It was what they imagined. And they imagined what they saw in each other. 

Schlatt and his signature ram horns coming out of his fluffy brown hair. A man who hardened himself to survive, and it had costed him. People were wary of him, hearing of the rumors of him being a cunning business man, scamming people with the infamous Schlattcoin. An alcoholic with uncontrollable rage and malicious intent, hungering for world domination. People rarely saw the kind and loyal man only reserved for the closest of people. Someone who would do everything in their power no matter the cost to help them. Who would give the world to people who gave him a chance and saw him as a decent human. Really, all Schlatt wanted was for someone to see through his loud façade and accept the normal person underneath who went through some shit, becoming a wise and faithful ram, the complete opposite of what he displays.

Techno and his long pink hair, a pig hybrid. His hair flowing behind him, faintly trailing blood drops. Course, this might not be literal, but that's what Techno saw. An efficient, accurate blade, a killing machine. Violence was the answer, and he would not be bound by laws. He was above a regular person, and he was treated like one. Being revered had it's disadvantages, though. He's a deadly machine to be thrown away once it has fulfilled it's use. But he never asked for much in return, and he always gave his service, keeping to himself like a good little weapon. A _doormat_ , once you got over the fright. Techno kept the voices at bay, their wrath to descend upon no one but himself. Truly, he was selfless. But the **voices.** The voices were brewing, creating chaos in his mind. It's only so long before they break him, but he is already broken. Techno hungers for blood, violence, to be _free_. He could be ruthless, and his barrier was cracking. The voices were tumbling out, taking over. They could find new hosts, convincing the unknowing victim that they would help them, that they could give what you dream of and more. The voices are nice, considerate, and loyal. Really, now with the egg, they could start their world domination _._ But **_shhhhhh_. **The time is not ripe yet.

The red flash was gone from Techno's eyes. Schlatt was looking at him, concerned and compassion on his face, a knowing look hidden underneath. Techno was infected, and Schlatt was going to get him out alive, like what he did by with himself when the voices came to him so early on, their kind words seeping through. He caressed Techno's face, him leaning into Schlatt's warmth and concern in response, a desperate look underneath the cold face. Techno wanted help, and Schlatt was determined to aid his lover out of the perilous abyss he was trapped in, even if it costed him his own fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god damnit i got carried away. there's like no romance in here. i'll write another one


	3. I accept all of you (Techno/Schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my take on the mating process :)

**3rd POV**

Schlatt nervously looked around, lightly kicking his feet as he rests on a table, his gaze flicking from the walls, to the windows, and finally resting on his love. Techno gives him a reassuring smile, lifting a hand to rest on Schlatt's cheeks, trying to comfort the omega. Soon to be his omega. Techno grinned at the thought, bending down to kiss the fluffy hair. 

He starts moving down, eliciting soft pants from the shorter already. Grazing his teeth, pressing sweet kisses down, Techno rests at the base of Schlatt's throat, wordlessly asking Schlatt if he could continue with the process. Schlatt swallows thickly, gripping the side of the table. It won't hurt. 

Techno backs away and looks him in the eye, worry in shining in them, warning him that being mated with his species was a serious thing. It's for a lifetime, and the penalty of breaking the sacred bond was death. (HAHAHAHA GUESS THE FANFIC I REFERENCED) Schlatt puts his own hand over Techno's caressing his face, smiling reassuringly at his lover.

"You're sure, right?"

"Mhm."

Techno started moving up, resting on Schlatt's sweet spot. 

"Ready?" Techno asks, mouth open, his fangs brushing against the area.

Schlatt inhales and exhales, closing his eyes. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

Taking his hand, Techno gives Schlatt's death grip an encouraging squeeze, and bit down.

Gasping, Schlatt reaches out blindly, trying to find Techno. Feeling a brush of a hand on his cheek, he calms down a little, only to find himself in no longer in the cozy northern cabin. 

He was in an dim, empty, seemingly infinite spaced room, Techno nowhere in sight. 

Glancing around at the nothingness, Schlatt looks around him, and then startled at the sky blue aura glowing behind him. 

Right, he'd expected this. This was his omega side of him. Reaching hesitantly, he slowly lowered his hands on the ram's fluffy cream white hair, petting it gently. It purrs, rubbing closer to the touch. 

This was a little surprising, seeing him being so submissive and soft. But the light was bigger, the gleam slightly towering over him. Schlatt would be lying if he said he wasn't proud that his omega side was more powerful than the average. Grinning, Schlatt starts wandering like instructed, turning back to see the ram bounding after him, following closely in his heels. 

It wasn't long before Schlatt's instincts led him to the direction of Techno's radiance. As he strolled toward the glow, he scoffed at himself, chuckling at his overreactions.

Hey, is that humming? 

No, it's voices. Just...a lot of voices. 

Looking up in curiousity, most of Schlatt's confidence diminished.

The storm in front of his eyes was like a monstrosity, but so alluring at the same time. Schlatt can't stop himself, he's drawn in. A moth to a flame, but it's the fucking sun instead.

Standing in front of its presence, he only noticed now that Technoblade was in the midst of the storming aura, the pink fog swirling swiftly around. Jesus Christ, he felt so small, compared to this intimidating roar. 

And the **voices.**

Dear pope the **voices.** They were like a constant buzzing in his ear, saying just about anything. Techno had told him that the voices could be deadly. Like a vast, angry mob. How, just how did he deal with them to this extent? They aren't that bad now, but Schlatt couldn't handle it. 

With his ram ears pointed downward to try and block out the noise, Schlatt frowns and crosses his arms, looking at his lover embracing the chaos storming fast all around him. Glancing back at his omega side, who was trembling, but standing their ground behind Schlatt, he looks back up to Technoblade. 

"Hi baby.~" Techno says sweetly. This man looked so powerful and frightening, it was all Schlatt could do to not cower.

"Techno? Babe, what the fuck?- I-I didn't know it was this bad. God, you're pretty intimidating right now, not gonna lie."

"But I'll never hurt you my beloved." Techno frowns, the aura darkening. "Unless, you don't accept me. **All** of me. If you don't...well...we might have some problems." He pulls out a sword, twirling it threateningly, the fog swirling faster than ever now, the voices becoming a loud babble. Techno grinned, malicious intent clear behind the smile. 

Schlatt took a sharp intake of breath, rubbing his omega side subconsciously to calm down. This was Techno. Techno won't hurt him. They went over this. But dear lord, he never expected Techno was like this, that he had MUCH more to him than he shared. Schlatt knew that this wasn't going to be perfect. Techno was violent, and Schlatt couldn't do much. He was broken as well. He could only hope. 

Techno holds out his hand. "C'mon, if you become my omega, I would treasure you Schlatt. You would never be in harms way, and imagine the ****_power_ you could have. I want you Schlatt. You're mine to hold and please, and I'll love you forever. The voices and I demand you, and we'll stop at nothing to get what we want." Techno smiles sadistically. "So?"

"I-" Schlatt takes a step forward and swallows nervously, being arms reach with the destruction. 

"I'll do it." Schlatt lunges and takes Techno's hand, his omega side bounding over to merge with Techno's alpha side, the blue scattered around the pink mist, making it more chaotic than ever. 

"Fantastic.~" Techno purrs lowly, pulling Schlatt in an embrace, their auras engulfing them. Techno lifts Schlatt up, Schlatt's legs automatically clamping on his waist, their noses touching as they gaze at each other with their broken affection. Meeting each other in the middle, they makeout, clasping each other as their tongues dance. 

They break apart panting as Techno starts lowering down, resting right at the new mark quickly forming. Cuddling close, Techno opens his mouth and swiftly bites down, finishing the mating process.

Schlatt and Techno are sent back from the dark space they were previously in, now in the familiar, warm northern cabin. Schlatt rubs his neck, soreness quickly blooming in the area. He looks down at his lover with concern, hopping off the table and taking his hand. 

"Techno..."

"I know. Sorry you had to see that." Techno mumbles, looking away. 

Schlatt gently guided his face to looks at him, a gentle smile meeting him. 

"I wouldn't have said yes if I were mad or upset." Schlatt stands on his toes and pecks his cheeks, relaxing on his shoulders. "We have a little problem though."

**"I have the voices now."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear @inferno_ram I'm working on your request


	4. Schlatt for the Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey this is reposted on wattpad  
> if u find me say hi :)

**hey losers guess what day is today (edit: yesterday**

making sappy valentines special: 😬✋

making a slightly toxic yandere AU for a Val special: 😎👉👉

**why is this so messy lmfao**

**shout out to everyone whose reading fanfics instead of getting into the love stuff**

**3rd POV**

Techno expertly handled the dagger, the blade glinting every time it flashed in the sliver of light coming in, dancing on his fingertips. Waiting. Watching. 

He could wait, he was patient. Especially for his beloved. He would do anything for the little ram he strangely fell so hard for. 

He was doing this for him. He would understand, surely. It might take time, he did kidnap him and take his freedom, but with time, he would come to understand. Techno smiled, admiring his love. 

Yes, he could wait. 

Schlatt slowly opened his eyes. Only to see nothing but dark fabric. His head pounded, panic setting in, but not having the ability to act on it. His mind struggled to recall what happened. God, his head hurt a lot. 

Well, he was just walking around, not really doing anything productive like the usual. Looking back, it honestly was a little shady. Schlatt felt like he was constantly being watched and followed, a feeling that became common a few months back. But no matter how fast he looked back, he could never find the supposed stalker, so he just brushed it off as being paranoid. 

Did he see the person before getting knocked out? It's still blurry. Fuck, why can't he remember? At least he didn't have any fatal injuries. 

He was okay. And he was gonna get outa here. 

"Cmon cmon." Schlatt grunted, trying to loosen the tight blindfold while tugging at the even tighter rope restraining his arms and feet. 

"You're adorable." A low voice drawled out, the sarcasm barely veiling the obsession- no, _love_.

Schlatt turned his head towards the sound, a snarl forming on his lips as he struggled and pulled at the bonds roughly . A hand rested on his arm. Schlatt's eyes widened, now frantically trying to escape while he tried to jerk away from the surprisingly gentle touch. 

The hand agonizingly trailed upwards, finally resting to cup his chin lovingly, caressing his cheek. Why wasn't he fully awake yet? Shouldn't he shout for help? But good god, every noise was so _loud_ , his head would practically split if he so much as yelled. And there was the fact that the hand was warm. So warm.

"Stopp." He murmured drowsily, totally not leaning into the hand. "Who're you?" 

"Someone who loves you _very_ much." The person hummed, the fingers moving to deftly untie the knot as Schlatt processed the information. 

"Whaa?.." The fabric fell off, and Schlatt's eyes adjusted. He could make out a long haired person, with ears twitching on top. A (pink?) braid cascaded down their shoulders, and it looks like they're wearing a loose dress shirt, based on the arm and hand that was still on his face, brushing their fingers gently on his cheek. They planted a kiss on his hair, brushing the curls out of his face before strolling away, almost soundless footsteps making their way towards the faint outline of a wall. 

Schlatt was still reeling from these affectionate gestures. Did he have a lover? Were they doing some weird ass roleplay or something? Jesus christ what kinda drugs did they pump him with? 

A light switch was flipped and some ceiling lights flashed on, the lights doing little to soften the harsh grey concrete basement he was held captive in. 

His eyes flicked towards his captor, a tall imposing pigling leaning against the wall, watching him with a casual, crazed look in his eyes. 

"Uh, hey Technoblade! Sooo, y'know we're old pals, so could you, uh, defy orders and let me go?" 

**Fucking hell why do I never finish these.**

**probs will continue with this AU I'm obsessed with this for techschlatt, but take this, I wasted 60 percent battery on staring at this oneshot and occasionally writing a sentence**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfinished. u might find me writing in this book a lot because im trying to get better. just a warning that anything written here is just me writing unrestrained, so it's unedited and stuff, very bad


	5. Flower Pastimes (jschlatt x technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to try and make the shitty first chapter slightly better:
> 
> Since i didn't portray their personalities correctly, Tech and Schlatt are childhood friends here. Schlatt is about 15 and Tech is 16/17
> 
> little bit of royalty AU, but I strayed so it's kind of a childhood friends AU
> 
> this is plotless, but i didn't realize until like 1.3k words in sooo :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, reposted from wattpad. say hi if u find me :D

**3rd POV**

Techno settled on a cushioned chair, crossing his ankles and resting his head on his propped up hand. Flicking his long pink braid out of his face, he observed his surroundings, his eyes glancing around the fancy ballroom, with gold painted chairs matching with elegant lily white tablecloths draping from the tables decorated with an assortment of flowers, silverware, and decoration. The jewel of the room was beside the dining area, a ball with couples swishing and twirling to the orchestra's symphony. His pig ears flicked. The orchestra was playing Symphony number six, the instruments strumming in an F major, a hurried, upbeat tune synchronized with the gracefully fast people dancing along. 

The piglin sighed, almost forgetting his purpose in the extravagant event, getting lost to the melody. It was only when Phil glanced in his direction with a meaningful look that he did remember. Right, he was suppose to meet with some old friends of his. Adjusting his golden crown, he rose from his seating position, swishing his fur lined red cape as he strode towards his father. 

"Techno! Son, I'm so glad you make it!" Phil happily cheered, gently clapping him on the back. Techno gave him a relaxed smile in return, his attention turning towards the person in front of him. 

Pine cone colored ram horns protruded from his fluffy brown hair, faint streaks of a cream white color in the slight curls. A dress shirt with a blood red tie loosely around his neck, his suit jacket slung loosely on his shoulders, adorned with gold buttons. His hands had slight claws the same color as his horns, a gold band with a singular coin like shape labeled with a 'S' encircling his wrist. Some formfitting pants and strangely, timberland boots. 

A golden pronged crown snug on the ram's head tilted, following a cocky face with a couple of scattered marks, observing him. 

"So you're the famous 'Technoblade' everyone is on about?" the man interrupted, breaking him out of his thoughts. He took out a small gold coin from his pocket and started mindlessly fiddling with it. 

"I am. And you're Schlatt, co-creator of the infamous Schlattcoin, correct?" Techno responds, playing along. 

"Yep." Schlatt grinned, ceasing the coin to look back up at his face. "So glad you noticed." 

"Oh it's my pleasure." Techno teased, giving him a lazy smile to Schlatt's smirk, starting to lean downwards to the little ram.

Phil cleared his throat, a little confused. "So it seems like you know a little about each other! Great, this will make it easier. You guys can ge to know each other more. After all, you'll be working together for a while." Phil smiles, brushing his shaggy light blonde hair out of his face. "Now shoo." 

Schlatt shrugs, offering a gloved hand to the piglin. Techno takes it, gloved hand in gloved hand as they wander aimlessly around the spacious ballroom. 

They ended up at the refreshments table, a glass of wine in Schlatt's hand while Techno holds a flute of champagne, sipping their drinks quietly. Schlatt kept glancing anxiously at one of the smaller arches leading out of the area, a concerned look replacing his signature arrogant looks. 

"Well, do you want to dance?" Techno offers after some beats of silence.

"Yeah, no. I can't dance for shit." 

"Then what do you want to do?" 

"Wanna get out? This place is stuffy with fancy old rich hags, and we could get to know each other like you dad said." Schlatt smirked, giving him a challenging look, daring him to turn down his offer. 

"Sure." 

"Then c'mon, I know a spot." 

"And how do I know you're not going to kill me in the woods." Techno interrupts, side stepping all the exposed roots. 

"Please, why would I do that." Schlatt retorts, striding expertly through the trees and nature. "Besides, you might be useful." 

"Well thanks for that." 

"And you have a dagger in your boots." 

"Of course you know." 

Schlatt cackled, tugging on Techno's arms. 

"Come on big guy, we're almost there." 

Techno speeds up his pace, strolling next to Schlatt. They hum contentedly, occasionally giving eachother an almost intimate or comforting squeeze, focusing on navigating the wildlife. 

They burst from the forest, revealing an vast, grassy field, blanketed with an assortment of flowers and bright colors as far as the the lush green plains went. 

"Every time man." Schlatt turned his head and gave him a soft smile, free from the self-important air. 

"It is impressive." Techno mused, twisting his gaze to look at the unfamiliarly happy ram, his amber irises glowing as his black pupils dart around the scenery. 

Schlatt noticed Techno's fascinated stare and blushed, his fluffy ears pointing downwards.

"Stop..." He mumbled. Techno only chuckles. "ANYWAYS let's go down there instead of standing here like dumbfucks!" Schlatt pulled his arms, they quickly gain momentum, sprinting down to the flower meadow. 

"This is muchhh better than dancing." Schlatt detatches their hands and flings his jacket near the tree trunk, and takes off his crown. Letting a content sigh, he laid down in the plushy grass fields, starting to pluck some nearby daisies and fiddling with them, occasionally pulling some more poppies and grasses to add. 

"Hmm, maybe." Techno unclasps his cloak, settling it neatly beside him. He lowers himself next to Schlatt, crossing his legs. 

"What, you'd rather be stuck with a bunch of stuck up seniles?" 

"I didn't say I don't like this." 

"Sure sure." 

They rest in comfortable silence, Schlatt expertly weaving the flowers and grass blades he picked, starting to resemble a delicate looking red and white flower crown. Techno closes his eyes, getting some much needed sleep.

When Techno awoke feeling much better after the nap, he spots Schlatt curled up, resting his head on his shoulders, horns pointing skywards, leaning his back on Techno's arm. Maneuvering quietly, he gently lays Schlatt on the soft ground, brushing off stray dirt and grass, gingerly feeling his head. Instead of his usual crown, he felt the delicate flower crown Schlatt was working on. Beaming tenderly at the dozing ram, he gathers his cloak and crown, adjusting the things. 

The moonlight shone its spotlight on them, basking them in an elegant glow. 

Oh. 

"Um, Schlatt?" Techno called. When he didn't awaken, Techno walked towards him, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Schlatt? Hellooo?" He groaned. Resolving to just carry him, Techno grabs Schlatt's pronged crown, placing it roughly on the brown hair and grabbed his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. Brushing his fingers on Schlatt's cheek, Techno was a little concerned at how cold it was. Unclasping his cloak, he throws it over Schlatt's back as a makeshift blanket. Gathering him up, he surprisingly lifts him up with ease. Techno couldn't help but notice how small this intimidating man was, tucked under his chin snoozing peacefully. 

"Human GPS." Techno muttered under his breath, before setting off into the woods. 

Schlatt woke up when Techno spotted the collective bright glow of the castle they were staying at for the time being. 

"Tech?.." Schlatt murmured, his voice quietly vibrating against Techno's flushing throat

"Uh, hey Schlatt, you were asleep and it's getting dark soooo...I hope you don't mind?" 

A low chuckle came out, Schlatt just snuggling into the crook of his neck. "I don't mind."

Techno smiled, planting a kiss on the curls, hiking him up higher. Schlatt fell back asleep soon after with the comfort and warmth of their embraces. 

He tucked Schlatt into bed, lovingly running his hand through his curls. He rose from his side, careful to not make any creaks to wake him up. 

"Wait...Techie don't go." Schlatt mumbled, turning his head to face him, squinting from the candlelight spilling into the room. He feebly reached his arm towards him, a sleepy pout on his face. 

**and then they fucked**

(jk)

open ending, u decide what, just take this trash


	6. Explaining my process on 'Red Ribbon'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun background info on the 'Red ribbon, red ribbon...' series

**Why Red ribbon?**

In my AU, Jschlatt is sorta like a to ~~cumdump~~ DreamSMP and visitors/good friends. I think of a red ribbon as a tantalizing thing. Like, a dangling bright ribbon, taunting to the person to take it and do whatever they want with it. 

When the rare opportunity presents you with the option to use a red ribbon, you have two options, to unravel it, or tie it up. (hint, one is easier that the other) When you're done with it. you think you affected it for the better, but in the end it just returns to its normal state, but you have a brief moment of happiness that you made something prettier, and you leave with satisfaction. 

Which perfectly describes Schlatt in this AU. He subtly manipulates people into thinking they effected him, and he benefits (by getting a dick in his ass) He gives people control, or what seems like control on him. That's what probably drives the people who are fucking him crazy, a cunning businessman who is ruthless under them moaning and ~~begging?~~ But really, Schlatt has them wrapped around their finger. He has the control, just chose not to use it and give them a false sense of hope. 

Of course Schlatt isn't a bad guy, the people he gets fucked by do have an effect on him, but this man is smooth with his words, like velvety honey, sweet words in your ear promising good things and so much more. He's a businessman, what do you expect? 

Anyways, the basis of it is that Schlatt is a little bit of a manipulative person, in the sense a red ribbon or string is to a cat. You just keep coming back to it every time because you just can't resist. 

.

.

.

Yes, Schlatt is aware of his effect on people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this sounds rlly stupid but I just had to write it down before I forgot :)


	7. Techno backstory (ft. His lover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices have taken over Tech, and he's just expressing on how the voices want to infect- no, they just want them 
> 
> I use Jschlatt in this, but u can use anyone 
> 
> Song lyrics from: My Nocturnal Serenade by YOHIO

Don't mind me, just interpreting this song into Techno's sorta backstory :) 

watch me spend like two hours on this lmfao 

**Everything I know is the melodies and symphonies**

Probably introducing that Techno has been having these alluring voices in his head for a while, but has kind of fallen under the illusion that it's like a beautiful piece of music that helps him. 

**Everything I know is the life without light**

I mean, he is bloodthirsty, he's part piglin. Death is dark, when can he see the light when his touch is the dark death?

**(I will always be alone) There's a longing inside my soul**

A little obvious here, since this is a love song sort of. Tech is convinced that he's a monster, and locks himself away so that he doesn't infect others. This is the phase that he's aware of the voices, and rebelling. Yet, he yearns for a touch, no matter how much he tries to accept his self exile. 

**And the deepest void where time is but to scenery, I'll be waiting for you**

Here is where it gets interesting. Techno has met his lover, and will wait for them. Now, where is this place? It must be somewhere, non human. God like. Backstory time. Techno was ~~sacrificed~~ kidnapped as a small piglin, and taken to the gods realm. There, he got infected by the voices, since he was more prone to them due to his violent piglin side. He's transformed to a humanoid figure so he can be a god. And, it might end at that. BUT. I have a wacky theory. What if, Techno already died? A little after his rebellion phase against the voices, he might have given up and died to the wrath of the cruel voices. He was content, but the voices couldn't lose their capable vessel, so they travel to their Homeland (hell, whatever you call it.) There, they retrieve him, and drag him along to retrieve a god apple from the original tree. Since Techno is half dead, the god apple works it's magic, and he looks human again, with some special effects. In a rage, the underworld forever curses him with immortality, to always face the wrath of the voices. Even with the god Apple, he is not human, not as capable of human things. A perfect vessel for the voices to control. So, infected, blah blah blah, and the human lover comes along, and the voices crave them, whether it's because they want their love or another vessel. Even, if they have to drag them down. 

**Darling, look into my eyes, and tell me what's inside**

This can go three ways. One, they see the chaotic red swirl and haze of a crazed man. This fully reveals to the lover that Techno is not stable. A crazy, obsessed man that loves you. How would they feel about that? Two, emptiness. Something is controlling them, they need your help to get themselves back. Save them, save them, or do they run? Three, whatever you decide. This is a very open one, and I can't come up with a lot. What do they see? 

**Truth be told my dear, you don't know what it's like, to leave it all behind**

Techno tells his lover a little bit, if not all, of where he came from, who he is. How he lost everything for this cursed god powers, immortality. He blames himself a little though, I'll let you decide why. 

**Take a step into the night, hear the voices singing la la la la la**

Perhaps this night he's stepping into is his thinking, a blank mind space, or just nighttime. The voices singling la la la la la gets louder as they progress. A very catchy tune, and it's common as well, so you can't help but hum along. 

**Dancing gracefully to the beat of your heart, until the morning comes to steal you away.**

Establishing that Techno and the voices are obsessed with their lover, doing everything in their power to keep them alive, keep them close. Until a significant event of a blazing heat, something that is important to them, to everyone, they are content dancing in the ~~violent~~ peaceful dark, just depending on them. 

**All I ever knew is that you and me were meant to be**

**All I ever knew was the taste against mine**

**We were bound for eternity**

They got a taste, and they want more. Doing everything in their power to get what they want. 

**Now I am lost inside this everlasting reverie, and I'm losing my mind**

A reverie is like a haze, or daydream. So I suspect that the voices are giving Techo images and scenarios of what could happen, what them and the lover could be if they just took what they wanted. A constant daydream of something they crave. As you suspect, he's going insane over this. Makes sense. Imagine looking at something you long so badly for, just dancing and weaving gracefully out of your reach. You can grab them anytime, what is stopping you? 

**Come away with me through the echoes of time**

This is where Techno ~~and the voices~~ try to convince them ~~to take the voices~~ to run away with them for a joined immortal life. Whether they say yes or no is up to the lover and you. 

**I still think of you in the dark of the night**

The lover is always lingering in Techno's head. Now this does not mean that they rejected him, just they are out of reach/holding back

**A silent lullaby**

A tempting music lead that gets them closer and closer to just falling to them and/or taking them away. It's always taunting him to do that. 

**My Nocturnal Serenade**

A dark lulling that led him to sink further and further into the endless darkness and void. He might have lost his sanity at this point, or was it already lost when the voices destroyed his fire he had when he was ~~alive~~ still determined? 

**Man this sounds really stupid, and it's not really a proper backstory, but I had it in my head for a while. Everything it would play, I'd think more on this. Sorry I got lazy in the end, it was getting late and I had a time limit**

**So, um, hope you enjoyed? You can just forget this rambling :)**

**Have a lovely day! ❣**


End file.
